


Intoxicating

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Yazoo/Kadaj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 21:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19549768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Alcohol has nothing on this.





	Intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written before March 9, 2006. (That's all I got.)
> 
> minor edits

He didn't care to actually find out if alcohol had any effect on his body, whatever his body actually was. He was... not Kadaj and that was sort of the determining factor in everything.

And though he wouldn't admit it, especially not to Loz, he couldn't remember where they'd gotten their names from. They just... There were a lot of things he couldn't remember, the sort of things that weren't really worth thinking about but always popped into his mind when he had much better things to be thinking about yet had nothing better to think about - moments when his mind did need to wander in order to control his body and not do anything too stupid.

Because Loz would cry - Loz would cry if he didn't get to come first, though he'd probably cry from orgasm, anyway - he usually did. And Loz's body was intoxicating beyond anything he thought he knew, somehow, about alcohol.

And Kadaj, Kadaj would be mad about this, but whether that anger was jealousy or something else didn't really matter. Yes, they had their goals but sometimes there was no farther to charge in a day, sometimes patience was a virtue and sometimes he just needed to fuck something, preferably Loz's hot, responsive body.

He hadn't bothered taking his gloves off, not that he didn't like the feeling of his skin on Loz's skin, just that Loz didn't like a whole lot of preparation and got off on the feel of leather against his cock, stroking hard, an almost instinctual motion since his mind refused to stay focused for too long on the actual pleasure building within his own body.

Besides, somewhere in that mess of delays and dead-ends and dealing with Kadaj's growing obsession with their blond brother, he'd learned something - sometimes the longer the wait, the better the reward is. It would be worth more. It would feel more real. Because dammit, sometime he didn't feel real and even through acts like this, reality tended to slip.

Loz's body was gripping him, muscles tightening in a way that had to mean Loz was close. He always did this, the same pattern every time. That was half the fun of Kadaj, really, not knowing if he'd give in or try to get away. Not that Loz knew any of that - not that he would, either.

He smirked as Loz cried his name, leaving another set of white stains on his gloves that would linger until he bothered washing them off, not caring much who saw or who knew. Maybe he could just stop thinking for a moment now, instead focusing on thrusting, on the heat that encased him, at how overall good it felt to be plunging his cock into such a well-built body, one that was in total submission to his...

Alcohol couldn't have anything on this, nothing could. And almost instantly he regretted the thought, remembering that something better would someday be theirs.


End file.
